memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform
A Starfleet dress uniform is a variant of the standard Starfleet uniforms worn for special occasions, such as weddings, courts martial, funerals, and greeting of ambassadorial delegations. Usage Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and Doctor Leonard McCoy wore dress uniforms when welcoming Vulcan ambassador Sarek and other delegates aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 2268. Dr. McCoy would complain about the fit of these uniforms, stating that he felt like his neck was "in a sling". ( ) Kirk and crew wore dress uniforms again the following year to greet an individual who claimed to be Abraham Lincoln, a former President of the United States. ( ) In 2365, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and members of his senior staff of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] wore dress uniforms to greet Antedean delegates, and later Betazoid ambassador Lwaxana Troi. ( ) In early 2369 the Deep Space 9 senior officers wore their dress uniforms when making first contact with the Wadi. Julian Bashir was unable to find his. ( ) The crew of Deep Space 9 also wore their dress uniforms on other special occasions such as Benjamin Sisko's promotion to captain in 2371 and a welcoming party for members of the Trill Science Ministry in 2372. ( ) Dress uniforms were also worn at Worf's trial for allegedly destroying a Klingon civilian transport. ( ) Nog wore his dress uniform at the wedding of Worf and Jadzia Dax in 2374. ( ) The crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], after having become lost in the Delta Quadrant, remained in 2360s style fatigue uniforms right through the 2370s. This was also reflected in their style of dress uniform, seen in 2376. ( ) In the mid-2370s, Starfleet introduced a new dress uniform. They were used aboard the Enterprise and by Starfleet officers attending the Romulan Conference. ( ; ) The newer uniforms introduced in the 2370s were a large departure from the previous styles. Originally, all styles of dress uniforms were a one piece jacket or a wrap style tunic. Designs Earth Starfleet Dress uniforms from 2140 to 2161 were embellishments on the standard duty uniform. The uniform was given a more rigid appearance, and the normal undershirt was replaced with a more formal shirt with rank braids on both cuffs. 23rd century The early 2200's dress uniform was similar to the standard duty tunic, but featured a V-neck collar edged in gold braiding. This was worn over the standard uniform shirt. ( ) The dress uniforms from the 2260's were simple jackets of the officer's department color, with a tapered high collar and a gold braid delineating rank. Display of awards and decorations was allowed on these uniforms. Kirk was known to wear his Prentares Ribbon of Commendation as well as his Silver Palm with Cluster on his uniform. Dr. Leonard McCoy and Commander Spock also displayed their clusters on their uniforms. :The one exception to the uniform matching department color was in the appearance of a Command officer's duty uniforms, which appeared yellow or gold, despite the fact they were actually green, which the Command dress uniform accurately depicts. This gives the appearance that the dress uniforms were a different color (green) than the duty uniforms (yellow/gold). The dress uniforms during the 2270s were similar to the uniform worn by Admiral Kirk, consisting of the new division colors and a more formal cut. The dress uniform was also one of the only uniforms of that era to use a pin badge for an insignia, rather than a patch. (This is based on notes from the designer.) After the uniform change to the universal maroon jackets in the 2280s, the dress uniform is unknown. The only thing "dressy" worn at this time were at some meetings where flag officers wore campaign ribbons. ( ) 24th century When the uniforms eventually changed in 2351, the dress uniforms were changed in color but only slightly in structure. The wraparound tunic style was kept, but the use of department color was reinstated as well as gold edging around the collar (which was now tapered)and the edges of the front placket of the tunic. The bottom of the tunic also was extended to the knees. This was worn with black leggings. The flag officers also had one minor difference in that their gold braid was much larger around the uniforms edges. Rank placement (originally not present) was instituted on the front right corner of the placket, after 2365. wearing his Klingon ceremonial sash]] After the adjustment to the uniforms in 2366, the dress uniforms became less "dress" and more "uniform". The tunics were shortened to about mid-thigh and the gold edging was limited to the black yoke and collar. These tunics were worn with trousers similar to those of the standard duty uniform. The previous style was still in use until the 2370s, when for a short time the black yoke was ribbed and a gold stripe was added to the sleeve, as well as the belt normally worn by Starfleet admirals on their standard duty uniform. ( ) The dress uniform instituted around 2375 is a very formal two-piece affair, it consists of a tight-fitting short jacket worn with high waisted trousers. The outer part of the jacket is white with gold edging along the front opening and yoke. The yoke is quilted in a similar fashion to the duty uniforms of the era & the cuffs incorporate a division colored stripe. The jacket is cut high in the back coming to the very top of the waist but angles down to sharp points at the front. The center front section of the jacket, which is white to denote flag officers and captains or grey for other commissioned ranks, is quilted with division color piping around the mandarin collar. As with the standard duty uniform rank insignia is displayed on the right side of the collar. Close fitting black trousers are worn. Standard officers wear these with a division stripe trimmed in gold on the side seams whilst higher-ranking officers have a solid gold stripe instead. To maintain a neat appearance elasticated stirrups are attached to the hem of the trousers and worn under the sole of black dress boots. Enlisted Starfleet personnel have a similar uniform to the white uniform, but it is black and gray in color to separate the two personnel. These dress uniforms are still the current style, and we have yet to see what dress uniforms are to be designed when the current uniforms are retired in the late 24th century. Other References * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** ** ** Category:Clothing